rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
First Great Werewolf War
The First Great Werewolf War was a series of conflicts in Morytania starting mid-June 2012 until early September 2012 between 3 werewolf packs, an army of Paladins, multiple vyre covens and the Sicarius family. The war went on for so long because there was alot of icly planning and character development, as well as besides the major battles we had to set warnings for and wait, there were tons and tons of fun unplanned battles that went on all throughout the war. Every rper involved in this that summer rped in Morytania atleast once a day when they could. The Start The Conflict all started when a group of vyres in Canifis were mistreating a member of the Moonscar pack, Ryan and a few other pack members came to her rescue and drove the vyres out. Ryan knew that this would lead to a war. The Pact Ryan then went all over and met with different alpha's and werewolves to gain support, the first alpha who he got to join him was Orik Valdon, who then introduced Gon Seergaze to Ryan. The three alpha's formed a pact to fight against the oppressive vyres in Canifis. Several other Alpha's joined them and an election was held to decide who would lead the pact. It was later decided that Gondrak Seergaze would lead the pact, but Orik Valdon would lead their military. The PaladinsCategory:Wars After some time preparing and gathering more numbers, the werewolves noticed they were being stalked by an icyene named Karith Entrana. Ryan and the other alpha's met with Karith and his paladin army and formed an alliance, as both factions had a common enemy, the vyre covens. Canifis War The werewolf packs were able to hold Canifis during most of this war, this was one of the longest times werewolves held the town without any interference fr﻿om the vyres. Invasion of Canifis A joint force of the 2 werewolf packs, the legion, and the paladin army met at the outskirts of Canifis and charged in clearing out and capturing any vyre that was there to defend. The battle had vyre casualties for the werewolves, a few vyres were captured and put to death or imprisoned. The werewolves and paladins fortified the town and prepared for any vyre retaliation that might come from it. Expanding the War After the victory at Canifis, the Paladins urged the werewolves that they start expanding the war outside of just Canifis. The Capture of Frenkenstrain Castle A few more small captures and skirmishes continued between the werewolf-paladin army and the vyres of the different covens. The werewolf-paladin army were able to capture Frenkenstrain Castle, that castle becoming their man base of operations next to Canifis. The Betrayal During one of the war meetings between the werewolf alpha's and the paladins, a plan was set forth by Karith Entrana and Sun Rocket that would destroy the vyre's forces, by having one final war by the salve, but Ryan and the other alpha's, especially Orik questioned their true motive by making the werewolves fight by the salve. No longer trusting the paladins, Ryan and a team of werewolves ambushed Karith outside of Frenkenstrain Castle, putting an end to their alliance. The Werewolf-Paladin War The attack on Karith officially started the war between the werewolves and paladins. The next month of this war would be filled with many random ambushes and battles between the two factions all over Morytania. Canifis Battle 1 The first major battle of this war was a huge battle in Canifis, here werewolf forces and paladins forces clashed all over the town. Orik led his men in the outside battle, and Ryan led his forces inside the bar battle. One brave werewolf took two fishing explosives and ran into the back of Karith, blowing his wings off. There were heavy loses on both sides of the battle. Ryan, Orik, and Gon mourned all the death that took place that day. Many small battles These small battles would happen at least once a day during that whole month of the war, either side would wait for their enemy to appear and a brawl would start, non of this was planned. Characters died daily from these small brutal battles. The Hunt After all of these battles, the werewolf force had taken a huge beating, due to the paladins betrayal. During a pivotal battle near the salve Orik led a last stand effort to draw the attention away from the fleeing pact leaders and combatants. They were outnumbered, and outmatched, but held the line until the Pact was free and clear. After buying the Pact as much time as they could they fled across the salve and lost the pursuing forces after a long chase ending in the northern forests of Asgarnia. Ryan and some of his werewolves went over the salve to get Orik, little did they know Karith and his paladins were not far behind. In the blue moon inn in Varrock, a damaging blow to Ryan's force was delivered. The paladins swarmed the bar and a fight took place, two of Ryan's closet friends were killed, out of rage Ryan took down one of Karith's paladins before fleeing with his remaining team. After finding Orik and his legion, Ryan told him of the state of the remaining army and that he needed Orik back for the sake of their people, Orik agreed and suited up for war. Canifis Battle 2 Orik, Ryan, and Gon led the charge at the paladin army within Canifis, this battle held the most casualties for both sides as any other battle in the war, Orik was badly injured by Sun Rocket, and was brought back to the legions citadel to recover. Another Betrayal and the End Karith paid off two werewolf merc's who were on the werewolves side to take out Ryan. Ryan was led into a trap on a ship that blew up taking his life. Orik and Gon were shocked by this tragedy, but the pact had been shattered long before this, making any organized resistance nearly impossible. Orik and Gondrak did however mount several ambush style attacks on the paladins outside of Morytania, while Dravick Moonscar tookover his brothers pack in his brothers place, moving the pack into the swamps to remain on the downlow. The Sicarius Involvement Not far after the end of the werewolf-paladin conflict, Michael Sicarius and some of his fellow Sicarius made a move on Canifis. Dravick got word of this and prepared his pack for another war. Canifis Battle 3 Dravick and some of his men spotted the Sicarius meeting with the paladins, Dravick enraged by this launched an assault on the meeting. There were minimum lose's for both sides. One of Dravick's pack members got brutally killed by Michael Sicarius. Small battles The Canifis battle was the only real organized battle with the Sicarius, the rest were just small ambushes that happened frequently. The end After weeks of fighting, Dravick and his pack backed off, the Sicarius eventually left Morytania. The Dracula Coven Conflict Only a little while after the sicarius left, Dracula members started trouble with the werewolves who had just gotten out of many wars, they even started to enslave some. Dravick put an end to this, and started a war with the Dracula. Orik Returns to Morytania Orik Valdon and his keguin returned to Morytania just in time to aid his old allies, the Moonscar's against the Dracula. The Battle of Frenkenstrain Castle Dravick and Orik, followed by a team of their werewolves charged the castle clashing with the defending Vyres. Orik fought Alucard Dracula during this battle, the powerful vyrelord clashed with the alpha for sometime.Both sides fought their hardest in his battle, but Dravick and Orik's forces were forced to back off as Foryx Vyres arrived. The Enslavement of Dravick Alucard Dracula and his son Enslaved Dravick while he was alone, and forced him to be a servant to Alucard's Duaghter. This was a short enslavement as Dravick was able to free himself and kill Alucards daughter while they were alone. The End After months and months of conflict, the war was finally over, the werewolf force used up all of its strength, having no intent to keep on fighting, the sicarius and the paladins were both gone, all that remained were the vyres. Dravick took his pack back into the swamps to save the fight with the vyres for another time. Orik and his legion left Morytania again, he had other duties to tend to. (GUNNA ADD MORE TO THIS WHEN I HAVE TIME, BUT THIS IS ALL FOR TONIGHT)